The long nights
by Geminifan2
Summary: A one-shot about how the avengers might sleep. The idea to make this story came from a little post on tumbler!


_**K so this idea come from a little idea from a thing on tumbur. Once again, about how the avengers would sleep. **_

_**Tony Stark**_

I rolled over in my sheets once again looking at my alarm clock. All it said was 2:30 AM, I grumbled and sat up in bed. Looked like it was going to be another sleepless night. Third one in a row, fantastic. MY feet touched the ground and I walked over to the dimly lit hall way. I kept it lit just incase of a night like this. I didn't want to trip over something and an having the others wake up. Well all but Thor who I was sure could sleep thought a building falling on him.

His door was open just a little so I could see inside. I peaked inside so that I could see how he was doing, I did this every night I could not sleep. It made me feel a bit like a body guard or a baby sitter. Depending on my mood that night. I seen a bit of a funny and disturbing picture. The blankets were under his head as he was half on the bed and the other half on the floor. His hair was a mess and sticking a little to the drool coming from his mouth. That was the funny part, the disturbing part? Well I wish he would wear Pajamas to bed!

I shut the door and walked over to the next one. This one I did have to be careful for. This was Natasha's room, I had the door oiled well so that I could check on her at night. She was the scariest. Sure When I looked in she looked peaceful and innocent. Curled up like a child, one arm pulled close to her and an arm bent under the pillow her head was on. Her red hair was on it in something that looked like a movie producer had placed it. Only us here in the avenger's tower knew what a horror she was hiding. A dagger held next to her stomach, for close combat. Then a rather large hand gun hidden under her pillow. We never woke her up in the mornings, not even Clint or Thor.

Once I tip toed out of range of Natasha's gun I found myself at Bruce's room. I could hear him grumbling and crying in his sleep. I knew that he was curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the bed. He was often like me, sleeping only when his body could take no more. He then slept for longer then I would. Sleeping enough for him and The Hulk I guessed. It wasn't a happy thing to look in there tears rolling own his face. I figured everyone but Thor knew about his loud sleeping. No one ever talked about it to anyone else or me. I figure that it would be a strange thing to talk about anyway.

The last door I looked in was Cap's. He either slept like a rock, or hardly slept at all. He was the strangest sleeper of them all I thought. I guess it was from all the years in the military in the close to the others. He slept like a board. His arms close to his sides feet sticking up in the air. He never moved in the night, if his did he would smash the people next to him. Seeing how much muscle he had I figure the man beside him would have a hard time moving for a little bit. Tonight his face was a little scrunched up, he must be having dreams about the war again. He might join me later.

I didn't even bother looking in the last room. I knew that Clint was not in there, he had a habit of sleeping other places. Main on the couch. So I figured that I would go and grab me a late night sandwich and a glass of milk. Before I went and worked on my armor again. I walked in and flipped on the switch looking at the handle as my stomach growled. I opened it and pulled out everything I need to make me a sandwich. I also grabbed the jug of my milk and took a swig from it. I hated using cups, well washing them.

I closed the door and seen something fall in front of it. I looked up and yelled dropping my still open milk. It clattered on the floor and soaked me. My sandwich stuff went flying around as well, leaving me with a rather big mess to clean up. What had spooked me was Clint asleep on top of the fridge. His legs were crossed, now one hung over the edge. His bow in his hands, he didn't have any arrows. He looked strait ahead unblinking. He was fast asleep with his eyes open! I muttered to myself as I cleaned the mess the cause me to make.

After I had changed and put my clothes in the wash. I walked back an made me a sandwich, this time knowing Clint was there. I took them down to the lab where I started to work on my one armor. I had kept my promise to not make more then one. So I just made sure that this one was the best one that I could do. Soon I could hear foot steps echoing in the empty space.

" Hey Cap, mind handing me that?" I asked pointing to the table. I felt cool metal in my hand and I took it mutter a thanks as I used it to fix the little chink in the armor in front of me.

" How many nights does this make?" Cap asked me. I stopped for a moment to look at him. He was a bot worried I could tell by seeing his the look in his eyes. I looked away and kept on working. Not wanting to answer him. " Tony, how many?" This time I knew he would make me answer. Last time I ended up in a head lock until I answered.

" Three days." I said. My vision getting a little blurry now. Saying it out loud made me think about it. My mind still racing, not wanting to stop. It was maddening. Cap sighed, but didn't say anything else about it. We talked for a few hours and soon I was sitting down taking a little brake. The next thing I knew I was waking up in bed the next afternoon.

**_Steve Rogers_**

I sighed walking down the hall. I couldn't sleep tonight, all I seemed to dream about was the war. I seen a light on so I check in the room. To find Clint sleeping on top of the fridge. I hoped that no one heard the scream I let out. I cursed he Marksmen under my breath as I walked out to the lab. Tony would be there, I seen him come and peak in my room. He only did that when he could not sleep.

We talked for a bit down there. He worked on his armor for a while and sat down. After about ten minutes he fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. This did happen sometimes. Often I would walk down and seen him sprawled on the cement floor. I picked him up and tossed him over my shoulder. I put him in bed and place the blankets over him.

Rather early I then tossed the empty milk carton Tony had and tossed it at Clint. To wake him up and a little pay back for before.


End file.
